Kaz
Hunger Games by SuzanneCollins The main characters: Katniss Everdeen is a sixteen-year-old girl who’s the heroin in the story. She has dark brown hair, grey eyes and is a medium height. Katniss doesn’t have many friends, only Gale. They like going hunting together. Gale is in love with Katniss he just hasn’t told her yet. Her fellow in the games is Peeta Mellark. He has fair hair, blue eyes and is a bit stocky built. In the beginning the relationship between Katniss and Peeta is very fragile. Later in the story Katniss and Peeta get closer. Plot: The story takes place in Panem which is divided into twelve districts. There used to be thirteen districts, the people of thirteenth district have been killed. This story is in the future. There’s a big difference between poor and rich people. The poor people are dressed and live as if they were born in the 18th century. The rich have very colourful clothes and lots of high-tech stuff, the poor hardly have electricity. Most of the rich people live in districts one and two. District twelve is known for his poorness. Katniss and her family have the same problem when her dad dies in the mine by an explosion. Because of the sudden death of her father, Katniss needs to take care of her family. Her mother has a depression and doesn’t know how to take care of her two daughters anymore. Luckily there is Peeta to help her to feed her family. Peeta’s family owns a bakery and he steals bread. Katniss knows she owns Peeta and she hates the idea of owning people. ' ' The day of the election has come. This day everyone has to wear their smartest clothes and hope they won’t get chosen. It is the first time Prim’ s name, Katniss younger sister, is in the bowl too. Primrose and Katniss are shocked to hear her name. Katniss volunteers to take her place. Later Peeta is chosen as well, he feels terrified.Two children per district are chosen to play a game in which there can only be one survivor and thus winner. This game is covered on TV, so everyone can support their candidate and hope their district wins. Katniss most win the Hunger Games so she can go back to her younger sister and to Gale. Everyone is watching while the 24 children come into the arena, a vast forest. This moment is the most deadly moment: everybody wants to get enough food and drinks”. During the games Katniss doesn’t know who to trust anymore. She sees Peeta with the enemies. They are using Peeta to get closer to Katniss so they can kill her. Peeta obviously doesn’t know this. Katniss sets a trap to get rid of them, she gets hurt as well, Rue finds and helps her. From now on they work together as a team. Rue is about the same age as Prim so Katniss feels sorry for Rue that she is in the game. Suddenly Rue gets killed by the boy from district two. Katniss is very sad and hates herself for letting Rue get killed. Almost at the end of the games Katniss hears that it’s possible that two people can be the winners, if they are from the same district. This is good news, she looks for Peeta and finds him wounded, she takes care of him and makes sure he survives. Peeta is getting better but the Game isn’t over yet , Cato, the boy of district one, is still alive. During the fight with Cato, Peeta and Katniss succeed to kill him and all monsters. But then the makers change the game , there can only be one winner. Katniss and Peeta don’t like this decision and they consider killing themselves by eating poisoned berries. Will the producers and the head of the Capitool let them kill themselves and have no winner this year? Revieuw: I really like reading this book because it’s an exciting one and there’s an element of romance in it, which I like a lot. The only thing I don’t like is all the details in it, I’m never going to like the details in a book. Helen Vercruysse 5LMT